Ryudo's Decision
by Mullen
Summary: Ryudo is returning who will he choose? What dangers lie instore? Will it REALLY be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Elena was sitting at the breakfast table in the Granas Church with mother and father Carius.

"Elena I have a letter for you dear."

"Thank you, I haven't had mail in such a long time."

She turned it and read the inscription on the back.

"Ryudo"

That was all it said, it didn't reveal where it had came from but she could tell it was in Ryudo's handwriting.

She opened it carefully, as Mother Carius prepared to light the stove.

"Dear Elena, I have great news in telling you that I will be returning soon, and only to you. Please don't tell Millie you heard from me, I want to let her down softly, you know she can be damn moody at times!

I am about to send her letter now.

I will meet you at your hometown for dinner tonight. We can discuss things farther,

Your dearest friend,

Ryudo"

- - -

Elena, tucked it back in the careful envelope and slid the letter back in. It was a small envelope so she put it in her dressing gown pocket. It was a heavy dressing gown because of the cold winter months, Elena quite liked it because pink was her favourite colour.

"Ah, breakfast!" Said father Carius.

"Thank you," Elena smiled

"What are you so happy about Elena, its only bacon and eggs?"

"I guess I'm just excited because it is snowing outside."

"Yes, it was quite heavy when I saw it this morning, snow up to my knees!"

The church was very different now. It wasn't a church anymore, the front of the church was the living room and the back of the church was the dining area. Elena's room was to the right and up the stairs, and her parent's room to the right and up the next floor.

Elena loved her room, she had a big double bed in the middle up against the wall, cream and blue striped wallpaper with white flowers and a large window that see could open in the summer to catch the cool breeze from the mountains.

After the dishes were made Mrs. Carius said; "Elena, go and make your bed, and straighten up your room a bit, I need to go for the shopping with your father, watch the house for us dear, ok?" She shouted as Elena headed up the stairs."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena sighed in impatience. "When will he be here?"

She was getting tired of waiting for him to return.

"He WILL be here I know it."

There was a knock on the door. "Parcel for you Miss Elena!" It was the postman.

It was a small red box; she decided to put it in her pocket, because she heard another knock on the door. She thought it was Father Carious. "What do you want?" Elena snapped.

"Thanks. I come 400 miles and you just snap at me?"

"Sorry, Ryudo I didn't realize it was you, come in quick!"

"What you in such a hurry for?"

"I don't want mother and father to see you standing outside the door! They'll think I was taken by surprise!"

"You mean you didn't tell them about the letter?" Ryudo said. "Never mind that, open the parcel I sent for you."

Just as she was opening the red box, an explosion hit the church, it sent Ryudo and Elena to the other side of the lobby, crashing pews.

The doors burst open, It was Millenia. "Damn YOU! Damn Elena! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

Ryudo shot into flames as his rage burst, he was filled with the power of heaven and sent his attack.

"White Apocalypse Slash!" His sword spun in the air and landed vertically into the ground white sword surround millennia where the sword had pierced the earth.

A hole in the ground opened, and Millenia was sucked into the shadow world.

"Ryudo, you saved me. But why would Millenia do such a thing? Why would she try to kill us?"

"It dosen't matter, she's out of my friendship book and out of our lives, and what's more important, our power has united, we are one."

Elena opened the box. "Don't strain," Ryudo said, "Keep your strength."

"It's a ring?" Elena pondered, "Are we to marry?"

"Yes, Elena, If you want to."

Elena stood up as Ryudo knelt. He was quite tall compared to Elena, which made this difficult.

"Elena, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"Yes, Ryudo, Lets go on honeymoon."

Elena left a note on the fireplace after tidying up, and she and Ryudo took off for the Misty Forrest at the other side of the world. They were going to climb the End of The World.

Elena and Ryudo will Return in…

"Passage To A New World"

In this story Elena and Ryudo will Eventually Meet Feena and Justin.

This will probably be a lot longer.


End file.
